Suddenly Serenity
by Andy's Alternate
Summary: When 16-year-old Serenity Wheeler runs away from home to be near her brother Joey, she chooses the Moto residence as her hideout. There, the unexpected happens.
1. No More

Warning: This story is a hentai, concerning one girl split among three men. If it was animated and sold on the market in DVD packages, the 'hentai' label would be more obvious. I mean, the way I see it, I think even a second grader could be able to read this thing because there's nothing really offensive in it. It's all just honest sex. As a firm believer of good storytelling, I'm not making this thing out to be one long, pointless sex-fest. There is a story to all of this, so all you hardcore perverts out there are bound to be disappointed if you think it's all 'fun and games'. But believe me, once the 'fun' begins, it doesn't stop until the last chapter. Er, better say that it all starts when Yami takes the spotlight. Yeah, that's more like it. Anyways, enjoy!   

Suddenly Serenity

By Andy's Alternate

Prologue

     She had had it, it was over. She hated her mother, her stubbornness, her poor choices. She hated how she had allowed herself and Father to divorce, instead of talking things over. Not only that, but leaving Joey alone with their crazed dad!? Unbelievable!

     They had a fight yesterday, and it was terrible. Their screams were so loud they had to lock the windows. It all started when her mother came into her room, yelling at her for not doing anything around the house, when she had. She knew immediately that her mother had had a bad day at the office, so she remained passive, and tried to calm her down. But she would not budge, and pretty soon Serenity was unable to tolerate her insensitivity. She tried to reason with her mother, but, as always, her mother won, even when she was very wrong.

     Always, her mother won. Well, not anymore. Because she was running away. Yes, she would go to Domino to be near her brother. Of course, she could not stay with him; she knew her father would give her away. The Moto residence was already sounding like a good choice. Yugi and his grandfather would have to take her in, they were so kind-hearted anyway. Surely, they could not refuse an innocent girl's pleas to be near the one she loves?

     So she packed her things, when her mother was sleeping. Then she put it all under her bed, in case her mother came into the room the next morning. 

     She did. Serenity was awake, but had her eyes closed, when she came into the room.

     "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she whispered.

     Serenity felt her kiss her cheek, then listened as she walked out. When she heard the car roll out of the driveway, she got up, and got her things.

     Then she left.


	2. The Stage is Set

Chapter 1

Solomon

     For the past few days in the early summer of that fateful year, I had thought that something was amiss. I didn't know it at the time, but it really did seem so. What I did know was that it would be good. My life was very predictable, anyway. Until Yugi would come in and bring in some little horror that would take my soul and hold me hostage.

     But other than that, it was the same every day. I managed the store at the front of our house. Most people would think that it was the selling part that got me going, but no. They'd be very surprised to know that what I enjoyed most was sweeping the front of the shop in the early afternoon and after closing the store in the late afternoon. Sometimes, I saw some interesting things during those quiet interludes with the broom and the dustpan, which was fun since there wasn't much to observe in that area of Domino City. Although I had never known that it could get me into any sort of trouble, until that day.

     It was a Tuesday in July 2004. I was outside at 11:00 AM, sweeping the front of the store. While I was contemplating what the day's later activity would be, I was roused by a voice from behind.

     "Mr. Moto. Please help me," it said.

     I turned around, knowing that from the voice, behind me was a young girl. I was correct. I did not recognize her at first, but when she removed her hat, I knew.

     "Serenity? Is that you? Good God, what on earth are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked.

     "Never mind that! Just…please. Let me stay here for awhile. I need a place to hide," she begged.

     "Hide?" I asked, outraged. "What? Is someone after you?"

     "I'll explain later. Just please," she said with such a look that I took her out back and unlocked the front door of my house, and let her in.

     I knew little of what I had gotten myself into.

Yami

     I hate drifting. It's all I've ever known for the past thousand years. It gets painfully boring after a while.

     I miss being among other people. I can never understand what Yugi sees in my world within the Millennium puzzle. There's so much in his world to be loved. He has company there. They are quite fond of me, but it's not enough. It's sad, really. Anyone other than those friends of his treat me like I'm not supposed to be among them. But then, the only times I've really been out was to defend Yugi and his friends from ruthless figures who wanted only to make their lives difficult. Tough.

     Anyway, had I mentioned that Yugi likes my quiet world? He goes there sometimes when he is feeling curious or when he's aching for solitude other than his own room. I enjoy pleasing him, and I especially enjoy switching places with him. Because of this, I did him a favor. I built him a little house that he could go to, whenever he felt like trading his place for mine. He helped me with that house, and soon it was finished. We were proud of what we had achieved. It was absolutely stunning. I never realized I could be able to build something so modern. I'm so used to the architectural designs of my ancient Egyptian past.

     That house was like a godsend for us. There was once a time when Yugi stayed for nearly two days, extremely awed by its newness. I, on the other hand, enjoyed the pleasures of his world. The company and the technology it had to offer. I had never imagined it to be possible. I especially did not imagine just how important that house would be in the weeks to come.

Serenity

     She looked about her, proud of what she had done.

     "The beginning of a new life," she muttered to herself.

     Oh, she just couldn't wait to see Joey. But first, she needed to speak to Mr. Moto and Yugi. Hopefully, they'd understand.

     In half hope and dread, she waited for her chance to defend her case.


	3. Hiding Serenity

Chapter 2

Solomon

     Curses! What have I done?

     I did not realize it. How could I have realized how serious the situation was? She ran away! Smart girl like her.

     It happened like this. Yugi was late in coming home – probably out with Joey, no doubt. So I decided that when I closed the shop, I'd go talk to the young girl who had made herself at home…in my basement?

     "What are you doing down there?" I asked.

     "Mr. Moto, I can explain," she said. She looked very nervous, so I put on an attitude that I hoped would make her calm down.

     "Well, for God's sake, lady, come up here, then," I wheedled, in an attempt at grand fatherliness. "It's hot as the Sahara down there. What are you trying to do? The door's locked. It's not like your pursuers are just going to barge right in, not while I'm around."

     She laughed, and went on up.

     "Here, take my hand. Now, isn't that better?"

     "Thank you, Mr. Moto," she said.

     "So what is a young girl like you doing down here? Who would do such a horrible deed to chase you around?" I said, giving her a friendly punch in the shoulder.

     "Well, sir, I've…run away," she said between pauses.

     "No!" I exclaimed laughingly. I thought she was joking.

     "No, seriously. I have," she said.

     "Okay, okay," I said. Two could play at this game. "Who are you running from?"

     "My mother," she said.

     "Wait a minute?" I said after a moment. I stared at her. "Your mother?"

     "Yes," she said. "And I need your help."

     A long moment passed in silence. "What do you want?" I asked.

     The door opened suddenly, and I saw in astonishment as Serenity dove for the far corner of the kitchen. That was where we were, and I was standing in front of the door.

     "Hey, Grandpa! How's it going?" Yugi asked, as he opened the door, then walked right in.

     "Splendid day," I nearly yelled, as I was just recovering from the surprise that I was hiding Joey's sister from his own best friend. "I made over a thousand dollars today. The biggest sale came from some American woman who claims to have the biggest collection of Duel Monsters cards in the world."

     "Wow! That's good," he said. "This calls for a celebration. I suppose we still have some more of that Asahi stuff in the back of the fridge?"

     He was heading towards the kitchen, but I remained at the front of the door, as I burst out with, "Yes, we do. Why don't you just sit down on the couch, and I'll go get some."

     "No, Grandpa. Let me do it, you've had a busy day," he said.

     But I blocked the door, and said, "No, you need to relax. You've just got back from school."

     "Why are you doing that?" he asked, stepping back a bit, and looking at me all funny.

     "Doing what?" I asked.

     He was silent. Then he said, "I knew it."

     "I'll go get the beer; you sit down," I said, panicked.

     I was making a move for the fridge, just stepping away from the door, hoping that would get him to get off my case, but he lunged for the door, and I hurriedly blocked it again.

     "Ah!" he gasped, then screamed, "I knew it! You're hiding something! That wasn't just some trick my eyes were playing on me as I walked in through the front door. You've got some girl stashed away in here!"

     He shoved me out of the way, saying, "And I can just bet on who it is!"

     I gasped in shock at this display of animosity by my grandson. I didn't have time to recover, when Serenity cried, "Yugi, no!"

     "My God! I knew it!"

     "Yugi," I tried to say, but he cut me off, yelling, "I can't believe this! What the heck is going on here!?"

     He turned around, then, to face Serenity. "And you!? So you were here all this time!? The cops were looking for you earlier at Joey's house. I think they just went to Tea's right now. They should be coming here shortly."

     "Oh, Yugi! You won't tell them when they do, will you?" she asked in dread.

     "What are you saying!? I'm not going to tell them. 'Cause you're getting out of here now."

     "Now, Yugi!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be a little easy on her?"

     "I'm…I'm sorry," he gasped. "It's just too much. Joey had a fit. I didn't know what to do."

     "Yugi, Mr. Moto…please! Listen to me," Serenity cried.

     We looked at her, and she went on, "I've run away from home. It's my mother, I can't stand to be with her anymore. And I want to be with my big brother. I've missed him so much."

     "Please!" she said. "Please let me stay here for a while."

     "Now, now…Serenity," I said, but Yugi interrupted, "Serenity, you've got to go home. Your mom is worried sick. I listened to her on the phone, and it's not pretty."

     "Yugi, will you please be quiet?" I said, as I punched him in the arm.

     "Hey!" he exclaimed.

     "How long are you planning to stay?"

     "What!?"

     "Yugi, if you don't shut up, I'm getting the belt."

     He shut up, and I asked again, "How long?"

     She lowered her head, and nervously replied, "Um…I was thinking…two years."

     "Two years – Ow!" Yugi exclaimed, as I smacked him for being too noisy.

     "You be quiet," I warned, before returning to Serenity and saying, "I'm afraid two years is very unrealistic, Serenity. Surely what happened between you and your mother is not all that bad? She cares about you very much. If she didn't, there wouldn't be any policemen looking for you. Won't you reconsider your actions?"

     "So that's it," she said accusingly. "You're letting me go."

     "It's the most reasonable thing to do," I said.

     "You don't know what she did. You don't know what I've been through."

     "Please don't make this difficult."

     "No! You've got to let me stay. I have to be with my brother. Please understand!"

     She looked so sad, I couldn't help it. "Does two days sound good?"

     She lit up. Yugi was all in shock. "What!?"

     "Two weeks," she said.

     "Two?" I asked.

     "No, better make it three," she said.

     "That's too much."

     "A month!"

     "Now, you're raising it. Three sounds better."

     "Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, waking me up.

     "Yugi's right," I said sadly. "Two days is it."

     "Mr. Moto," she pleaded.

     Then there was knocking at the door, and all of us started.

     "Ah!" Serenity gasped.

     "And that should be the police," Yugi said.

     "I have to answer it," I said, but she grabbed me.

     "Mr. Moto," she pleaded. I looked at her, and I could not bear the thought of giving her away at that moment. She was so frightened that I became weak.

     "Go to the basement," I said, pushing her forward. She went immediately.

     "Has the whole world gone insane!?" Yugi exclaimed.

     "Just shut up and answer the door. And, by Joe, if you so much as signal them you're grounded for a month!"

Yami

     It all started when Yugi burst into his room, screaming into his pillow.

     I sensed his presence, and I emerged from the puzzle, which was lying on his bedside table.

     "Yugi, what happened?" I asked.

     "Yami…do you remember Serenity?" he said, lifting his head from the pillow.

     "Joey's sister? Yes, I do," I said. Then I joked around. "Why? Kissing troubles? You couldn't be able to lay it on her?"

     "What!?" he exclaimed, as he sat up abruptly. "Don't be retarded, it's far from that!"

     I laughed. "I'm only joking. I know you like Tea."

     "Hey, let's shut up about that subject," he said.

     I laughed, then became serious. "So what is it?"

     "She ran away from home, and you won't believe where she went off to," he said.

     I thought about it, where girls ran off to in my day. I wondered if it was the same as now. It was a long shot, but I answered, "A brothel?"

     He threw his pillow at me, as if it would be able to strike me. But of course, it didn't, what with me being in the other plane. It just went through.

     "I thought I told you to stop that," he yelled.

     I tried to restrain myself from laughing, but I couldn't help it. "I wasn't joking Yugi."

     "Yes, you were. You're laughing."

     "No," I said, collecting myself. "That's where young women used to go to back in my day. Apparently, with the way you're acting, I can assume it's not that way anymore."

     He lay down, tired. "Guess again."

     "You mean that women still participate in brothels?"

     "No!" he exclaimed, hitting his mattress with his fist. "I mean Serenity? Where is she?"

     I was about to think into it, when someone walked into the room. I recognized her at once.

     "Yugi?" she said.

     "Oh, Serenity's here," I said.

     "Of course, she's here. She just walked in!" he said accusingly.

     "Yugi…are you alright?" Serenity asked.

     "What?" he said, turning to her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to the spirit of the puzzle."

     "Oh, yeah, I forgot you had one," she said, closing the door behind her.

     I couldn't help it, I had to say it. "I'm going to sleep now. You better watch it. I don't want to wake up to the sight of you having her right in front of me. This is not a brothel."

     "Shut up, Yami!"

Serenity and Yugi

     "Yugi…I'd just like to say a few things," she said. "First off, I'm sorry."

     "It's okay," he sighed. "I knew I saw something. I thought it was you, and when I found out it really was…I was just very surprised, that's all. I mean, Joey was really upset earlier."

     "That's also what I want to talk to you about. But let me finish. I'm really happy that you did not say anything to the cops. That was really nice of you. I can't thank you enough."

     "Whatever," he said, staring at the ceiling. He thought it was all so ridiculous.

     "And, well…Joey. How did he take everything?"

     "Ah, that," he said, as turned on his side to face the wall behind him. "He was scared out of his mind. He thought that you got kidnapped or something. He was so panicked, that even I bought his words. Well, I'm just relieved that that wasn't the case."

     He turned to her again. "He'll be relieved, too."

     Serenity broke, "Oh, my dear brother. What have I done? I must talk to him. Tell him I'm okay."

     "Oh, you'll talk to him, don't worry," he said comfortingly. "We both will."

     She lit up. "Yugi…you mean? You'll help me? I can stay? Please ask your grandfather if I can stay."

     "I can't promise you that. You'll have to talk to him yourself."

     Sitting up now, he said, "But there are a few things I'll do. Since the cops are looking for you, I'll arrange for Joey to come here after school, so you don't have to go outside and run the risk of getting caught. It'll be our secret. Pretty soon, we might be able to take you outside once we've found something to cover you up. And, knowing how your father is, it's probably not good to let him know you're here, isn't it?"

     "Yeah," she nodded. "He'd just tell."

     "Well," he said, standing up. "Let's call Joey."


	4. Close Ties

Chapter 3

Serenity

     It was a dream come true. Yugi had stuck to his word, and every day in the late afternoon, she saw Joey. At first, Joey was as cold as ice because of the scare she had given him. But then he became the sweet sibling that she had always loved.

     She loved the arrangement, even though she had to sleep in the humid basement at night, and stay indoors all the time. She never complained about anything, but Mr. Moto did things for her, anyway, such as set up a cooling system near the wall where she slept, and buy her more linens and a softer pillow.

     Mr. Moto became her company during the time when Yugi and Joey were at school. She made it her job to become friends with him, so that he'd let her stay. The job was easier than she thought it would be, for he quickly became a trustworthy friend to her rather than just the caretaker who had reluctantly taken her in out of mere pity. The only task she had then was to ask him every other night if she could stay more, just in case.

     One night, he just raised his hands, and cried in a gentle sarcastic voice, "My God! Why don't you just live here!?"

     She laughed, but then she went down to the basement, disheartened. Happiness, as much as she fought for it, could not always hold out for her. She knew that it would be a matter of time before it collapsed, and she'd have to leave home to her stubborn, no-good-dirty mother.

Solomon

     I watched as Joey became a regular to the house after he and Yugi got off school. For a while, I could not stand the racket that boy made – what the heck does that boy, ahem, smoke? But I got used to it, and I'd just smile as if all was right with the world, even though that was not the case.

     Goodness, how energetic Serenity could be. Whenever Joey, Yugi, or I mentioned the subject of disguise, she'd spew out ideas nonstop. She never ran out of them. I had ideas of my own, so I did her measurements – I learned how to do that when I was a child. My mother was a seamstress – and I gave them to Joey and Yugi so that they could buy her clothes. Those boys! In those first few days of scouting out disguises, they'd come back empty-handed. When I asked them what their game was, they went red and replied, "We can't. It seems kind of…gay."

     "Imbeciles!" I cried. "Do I have to do everything myself!?"

     So I did it myself. This went on for a day or two until my actions encouraged them enough to help out. We bought sunglasses, hairclips, and makeup, just to name a few. We were impressed at how different she looked when her hair was up; she seemed older, more refined.

     It was unusual having her here at the house. She kept me company when we were alone during the weekdays. Sometimes, I'd forget who she was, and I'd treat her like family, like she was my own daughter, or granddaughter, er, whatever. Her being female, I'd go easy on her whenever I scolded her like I did with Yugi. The first time I did it, she was taken aback, and I apologized to the excess. She smiled at my sincerity, and I smiled back.

     That night, I set up a bed for her in Yugi's room, one that she could store away in my grandson's closet or under his bed. She moved right in, but was very humble about it.

     "I'm so sorry," she kept on saying. "You didn't have to do this. I've put you through so much."

     "Nonsense!" I coaxed. "A pretty girl like you can't stay down there. You could get sick from the air."

     Amazingly, Yugi did not complain about the arrangement; he seemed very neutral about it. Joey, however, had a huge brawl about it when he found out the next day.

     The idiot. Cannot even trust his own friend.

Serenity and Yugi

     "Joey sure took things hard," Serenity said, as she lay down on her bed on the floor next to Yugi's. "And I thought he trusted you."

     Yugi laughed.

     "What?" she smiled, as she sat up and rested her chin and her fists on the edge of Yugi's bed.

     His back was turned to her, but he moved to face her. "Serenity…when it comes to you, Joey trusts no one."

     "Not even Tristan," she said laughingly.

     "Definitely not him!"

     "Duke."

     "He's a player."

     "Or Bakura."

     "His yami has some serious issues."

     "Or Mai."

     "Or Tea."

     "Or Father."

     "Or Santa Clause."

     "Or the muffin man who lives down the lane."

     "Or Ultraman Tiga."

     "Or you."

     "Or me."

     "Really?"

     "Or me," he repeated. "You can never trust me."

     The next day, when Yugi arrived home, Serenity greeted him from the kitchen.

     "Welcome home, Yugi," she said. "Where's Joey?"

     "He's busy, so he can't come today."

     "Oh," she said. She didn't sound at all disappointed, and he was confused. "Well, you must be thirsty," she said, as she presented to him a glass of what looked like pomelo juice. "Here, I mixed this up for you."

     "Thank you," he said hesitantly, as he took it. He was just about to take a sip of it, when she said, "Um…Yugi?"

     "Yes?"

     "About last night. I just wanted to say that I trust you. I'll always trust you, even when you say I can't," she gushed melodramatically.

     "Um…okay," he mumbled, looking to the side in an uneasy fashion. He took a drink, then, and his eyes went wide. He spat out the liquid, yelling, "What the!? What the beastly bishounens of "Bastard!" have you given me!?"

     She was howling with laughter. "Moron! It's me you can't trust. I've given you fluoride!"

     "What!?" he gasped. "How…how dare you!? Come here, I want to talk to you for a moment," he said, as he strode over to her.

     "Uh oh," she laughed as she broke into a run before he could grab her.

     "Come back here!"

     "Never!"


	5. A Question of Innocence

Chapter 4

Yami

     I could hear them. I heard them all the time. He and Serenity sometimes talked for hours on end. On weekends, though; he gets up really early on weekdays – no time for conversation.

     When she moved in, I was uneasy. I was so used to seeing only Yugi at night. Now, I had to get acquainted with a new face in the room, and a female one at that. There were mornings when she'd be lying down on top of her bed. Just lying there, in those incredibly short trousers of hers, not knowing that I was there. Sometimes, she wore a shirt only, and I could see her unmentionables. That didn't shock me because I saw things like that all the time in the palace. Whenever she took her clothes off, it was like midnight at the public square and I'd be glancing over to find the slave girls being led by the prospective heir to the throne, all naked, heading for the bath. No, that didn't shock me, though I do admit to being aroused by it at some points in time. What did shock me was that when she was all alone, save for me, she would slide her hands down into her trousers, and do what we ancient folk liked to call 'lying between the antelope's horns' or 'self-violation' – there were people who found it immoral, and this was the name they gave it. That was the absolute first time I had ever seen a girl pleasure herself. The first! I've seen many men do it, even Yugi, when he thought I was sleeping. But never a girl. Until that time.

     I felt uncomfortable beyond comparison. Whenever I felt as if she could see me, I'd hide inside the puzzle and watch her from there. What I'm saying is: I knew this girl. If you ever met her like I myself have, I know that masturbation would be one of the last things you'd ever expect her to engage in. And sex…sex would be one of the last things you'd ever expect to see flashing across her mind. She looks that innocent.


	6. Inappropriate Fascinations

Chapter 5

Solomon

     Confusing emotions plagued me during those next few weeks. I don't know how to say this, but I could not help but feel jealous of Serenity and my grandson. Why I felt this, and what exactly what it was, I'll never know. All I know was that it had something to do with those two. Was it that she liked him more than she did me? Ridiculous. She seemed to favor the two of us equally, and, also, it was foolish, her and me. I was old, she was young, it was inappropriate, and I knew better. So if it wasn't that, then what was it? Their youth? I sometimes missed my days of strength and vigor, but there wasn't much for me to complain about. Most men my age would kill to have my strength and speed. It's no joke, I'm very fast. I can still outrun my own grandson, and those crazy friends of his.

     As the days passed lazily, Serenity began to change, and I felt as she was becoming more attached to Yugi and me. It seemed that we filled the void that was Joey's absence within her because her complaints of missing him disappeared altogether. She took to hugging me every night, which, strangely, I did not mid.

     I took care of her when she caught the flu, moving her out of Yugi's room to the living room, so that it would not be spread to him or me. During that time, I was the only one who kept her company because Yugi had been given a very serious project to complete before the summer break rolled in.

     On the last night of her sickness, she was lying on the sofa-bed, while I sat close by. We just stayed there, looking at each other, until she said, "I must be a real bother to you. I'm very sorry."

     "Don't be silly," I said. "You're no trouble at all."

     "You're lying," she smiled. "You'll have to let me go someday."

     "That's true," I sighed. "That's life for you."

     She frowned. "Life is miserable."

     "Now, don't be saying that."

     "It is. First, mom and dad. Then Joey. Then, later, this house."

     I was silent, I could not think of anything to say.

     "Would you miss me?" she asked.

     "Of course I would. You've become like family to me," I said.

     "You're so nice, Mr. Moto," she said. "You would've been a better father to me than the one I have."

     "Thank you."

     She took my hand, then said, "I love you."

     Something dreadful clutched at my heart, and I felt like tearing my hand away from hers.

     "You could've been anyone. It doesn't matter. You're my family now, and I love you for that."

     I calmed down, then. So that was it. I was just a father figure to her. Not the other way. She was drowsy when she said it, so she couldn't have meant it. Or maybe I was just reading too much into things.

     Still, it was eerie. I could not escape the feeling that it was more than that, for when I was doing calculations on the money in the bank the next night, she looked at me in her chair from the across the table. And she looked at me for a long time.

Yami

     Yugi's summer break was approaching, but he was not as ecstatic as he usually was. At first, I thought it was that assignment he had. He was so determined to get it over with that he slaved over it the minute he got home on the first day it was assigned. His hard work served him well, for he finished it within a week. But that was the thing. He had two weeks left, and that project was the only thing that needed doing. He was free to do whatever he wished, but he was restless.

     "Yugi, is something bothering you?" I asked him three days later. We were the only souls in his bedroom because Serenity had picked up something and was moved to another part of the house.

     "It's just…Joey's leaving," Yugi said, covering his face.

     I was dumbstruck. He was leaving!?

     "When?" I asked.

     The look on my face must have been really dreadful because Yugi winced. Then he laughed.

     "No, no, no," he gasped laughingly. "It's not like that."

     "Then…"

     "He's just going to be overseas for a week and a half."

     "Thank goodness," I sighed.

     "You really like him, don't you?"

     I smiled. "Of course. He's all I have besides you. You're really lucky to have so many friends. You don't know how lonely I feel sometimes."

     "Hm, yeah," he sighed. "It must be boring, being dead and all."

     "So when is he leaving?"

     "The week before the break."

     "That's too bad."

     "Yeah, and I've been waiting since the school year started to do lots of things with him over vacation. We even planned out what we would do in the first week."

     "Why is he going, anyway?"

     "It was sort of on impulse. That and he wants to be away from his dad for a while."

     "Ah, yes. The drunkard."

     We both laughed. Then he looked at me, and sat up. "You want to switch places tomorrow?"

     "Do I?" I smiled wistfully. Although I was starting to feel this strange tiredness that had possessed me a week ago, I could not pass up a chance to be among the living on their plane.

     "Yeah," he said, lying down again. Turning on his side, he yawned, "Well…good night."

     The next day, we switched places, and I proceeded to do what I had wanted to do for some time. I put on an act, so that Yugi would have no idea.

     It was Serenity that I wanted to see. I was very curious. I mean, I had watched her for countless hours in Yugi's bedroom for the past six weeks, so of course, I was curious. That and she was the only one in the house that day.

     I pretended to be looking for something, but luck struck. Yugi decided to doze off after a conversation we had on wrist bands – yes, I said that I was looking for that; I had it on, but he didn't know that. I smiled. I could do as I pleased.

     But it didn't turn out that way at all. I went into the kitchen, and I saw her. She was at the sink, her back turned to me. She had her head lowered.

     I wondered what was wrong. Then I did something really stupid. I put my hand on her shoulder, and as soon as I did, she screamed. Instantly, I drew away from her, my back hitting the edge of the table behind me. My eyes were wide, and I watched her spin around, crying "Mister" before screaming again at the sight of me there. I winced.

     She slumped over, breathing hard.

     I straightened myself, and found my tongue. "Serenity…I'm…I'm sorry if I frightened you."

     "Y-Yami!" she gasped. "For a minute there, I didn't…recognize you."

     "Again, I'm very sorry."

     "Oh," she moaned, covering her mouth. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

     "Heavens!" I exclaimed. I went up to her, took her arm gently in mine, and lifted her up. "Here, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Don't cry."

     I lead her toward the living room. She collapsed on the sofa, and I looked at her, not knowing what to do. I mean, I knew what I could do, but it was something Joey would definitely not approve of; I had very little experience in calming a woman in a sobbing fit.

     The tiredness returned, struck me sounded more like it, for I nearly fell over. I wasn't very interested in being there anymore, but I forced myself to do the manly thing, staggering toward the armchair behind me, and falling into it.

     "Tell me what's wrong," I said, putting on a soothing tone.

     She kept on crying, so I said again, "Serenity, please tell me what's wrong."

     "Everything," she choked.

     "Such as?"

     "Joey."

     I remembered, and I felt hurt in my chest. "Ah, that."

     "He's going away."

     "I know."

     "Go on. I'm listening," I said after a while.

     There were a few sobs here and there before she spoke again. "You must think I'm foolish. This is very embarrassing."

     "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen this ma –"

     "I don't even know you!" she screamed miserably, making me jump. Bending down, she covered her face with her hands, crying more.

     I strained myself to say something, managing weakly, "That…that's…not – knowing is not all too important."

     "Whatever," she groaned.

     We were silent for maybe two minutes before I asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

     "Yes," she gasped.

     I stood up.

     "No," she said.

     I felt like slapping her soundly in the face then, and then kicking myself for being impatient, but I kept my cool, asking gravely, "Which is it?"

     She looked at me for once, then said, "I'm sorry."

     Gesturing towards me, she said, "Please. Sit."

     I sat down again.

     "Yami?"

     "Yes?"

     She looked down for a few seconds, then looked up again. "You've probably…experienced a lot of things, living for…so long. Right?

     The tiredness lifted slightly, and I became interested. "Yes, I have. Three thousand years is a long time after all."

     "Then you must've fallen in love lots of times…right?"

     I smiled, looking away from her for a second. I could've laughed. "You'd think me a true bastard if you knew. But, yes. I've been in love before."

     "Then," she said in a low voice, blushing, "did you ever love someone that…that you couldn't have?"

     "Ha!" I laughed. It just came out of me. I forgot myself at that moment, saying, "Excuse me!? I was king of all Egypt, for Aten's sake! I could have any woman I wanted."

     "Oh," she said in an odd voice.

     I caught myself, remembering where I was, and I coughed, saying hastily, "Ahem…um…I'm sorry. I'm afraid you can't get anything out of me on that one." I coughed again. "You were saying?"

     Sighing softly, her eyes still staring questioningly at me, she removed her feet from the couch, dropping them onto the floor.

     "Never mind," she said.

     She stood up.

     "No, really. I'm very sorry," I apologized again, hoping that would make her sit down; I didn't feel very tired anymore, and I didn't want her to leave.

     "Thanks, but no thanks. I can manage," she said, turning for the stairs.

     "You're sure?" I pushed.

     She yelled suddenly, and I jumped. "Yugi, if you can hear me, your yami's a friggin' retard!"

     I gasped, all confused. As she was walking up the stairs, I collected myself, exclaiming indignantly, "Retard, retard…that's all you and Yugi say! What in blazes does that mean? I'm in the dark here. Give me some light, will you?"

     Yugi was in hysterics that night. Apparently, he had heard that last bit, and I felt myself going red in the face.

     "I can't believe it!" he laughed. "You're very dense. You actually made her angry!? You're quite the playboy!"

     "Are you finished, yet?" Serenity asked impatiently, covering herself roughly with her blanket. Her sickness had disappeared the other night, and now she was back to sleeping in Yugi's room, which was unfortunate for me because her presence was a smothering reminder of my current anxiety. "I'm trying to sleep."

     "I know, but, wait a second, wait," he said in an amused voice. "I have to hear this one out. What did he say again, Serenity?"

     "That retard!"

     Curses!

     "He said he could screw any whore in the empire."

     "That wasn't what I said!" I screamed at her, even though she couldn't hear me.

     Yugi's face was in his pillow, as he laughed and banged his fist onto the mattress.

     "Yugi, I'm serious! That wasn't what I said!" I yelled, turning to him now.

     "Yami, you dog, you."

     "Yugi!" I exclaimed.

     "I know, I know. Relax. Go to sleep."

     I thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. I was still red from the earlier conversation. But, gradually, I got over it, and I just lay on the bed in the house I had made, looking up at the ceiling. How could I have allowed that to happen? I wondered. I really felt jaded at that moment.

     And then it happened again. Sleepiness washed over me, and everything went black. So tired. Why? Why was I so tired? I asked these questions in my dreams, but no answer would come.

     When I woke up two weeks later, it wasn't a peaceful awakening at all. Two weeks had passed, and something more disturbing.  
  



	7. My Silence

Chapter 6

Solomon

     Serenity was with me almost all the time from then on. It was frightening because of the tension that was building up between us. None of us said anything, but it was there. Often, she'd walk very close to me, holding my hand, and talking about things that we could do when Joey left.

     When a thought hit me that I wanted to be with her, I panicked. I tried to avoid her, but she kept on coming back. Heavens! I thought. Where was that Joey when you needed him?

     Once, I said, "Serenity, you really shouldn't be following me all the time. I'm very busy, you know that."

     She looked hurt, and said, "But it's fun to be around you."

     "What about Yugi?" I asked to steer her attention away from me.

     The expression in her face changed, and she seemed to be lost. "Yugi?" she asked, sounding as if she were talking to herself. "I'm not really…"

     "Yes?"

     She looked up, startled.

     "Serenity…what about Yugi?" I asked slowly.  
     "I don't know," she said. "He's like you. Only younger."

     "And you're saying that you like to hang out with older people?"

     "Age doesn't matter to me."

     That did it. I knew then. She had something for me. 

     "Serenity…"

     "Yes, Mr. Moto?"

     "I want to be alone right now. I'm very tired."

     Joey left, and it was as I expected; Serenity turned to me. Yugi was usually gone, getting acquainted with the college that he would be attending in the next year.

     It was different. I wanted her there. I wanted her to be with me all the time. Oh, Serenity. She absolutely had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Serenity and Yugi

     Yugi was too tired to worry that he had arrived home way past his curfew. Although this was true, he did exercise a little common sense with his noiseless entrances into the house and into his room. After he had dressed into his sleeping clothes, he fell into his bed, letting out an exaggerated groan at the same time. The bottom half of his legs were hanging off the side of his bed in midair, but he didn't care to move them.

     "Yugi…"

     "Aw, shit. Did I wake you up, Serenity?" he mumbled into the sheets.

     Serenity forgot what she wanted to ask. It was the first time she ever heard Yugi swear.

     Yugi waited. When she didn't say anything after ten seconds, he was about ready to fall asleep. He didn't think she'd answer, when, for the sport of it, he said "Yes?"

     "What's up?" Serenity asked. Yugi silently cursed; he never should have said anything.   "It's three o'clock in the morning. Why are you home so late?"

     "I was at the University of Kyoto," he drawled, as he lifted his face off the bedspread so he could breathe correctly. He suddenly remembered the night's earlier activity, and he got excited enough to pull both his legs onto his mattress, and propel himself onto his back. "Damn," he burst out with a stupid grin on his face. "Damn!"

     Serenity was embarrassed by his behavior. First, he was cursing like she had never heard before, and on top of that it sounded like he was having an orgasm.

     "What?" she laughed to hide her nervousness.

     "Serenity, do you know what a bong is?" he asked.

     "Oh…my…God…you…didn't."

     "Yup! I'm stoned to the max, Serrie. I can't even see straight." Then he said a word that Serenity had heard only once when her father was not aware that she was home. It nearly knocked the wind out of her.

     "Aw, I only kid, Serenity. I just feel really high right now. See," he said, as he sat up a little to directly address her still form on the floor of his room. He held up a finger. "I only took one smoke, Serenity. Just one."

     Her eyebrows furrowed when she picked up something. "Wait a second," she said suspiciously. She lifted herself up slowly until she was kneeling beside the bed and had her face just a mere two inches from Yugi's own. 

     Yugi had his own ideas of what Serenity was trying to do, and he became excited. In his heightened state, his excitement was increased to a level above what he would have normally felt, and, in consequence, he had an erection unlike any he had ever had before. He smiled goofily at this.

     "As I suspected," Serenity said.

     "Wh-what?" he asked in a quavering laugh.

     She sat back onto the floor. "You're drunk." 

     Yugi frowned at this. "Well, shit," he drawled, letting his head fall back into his pillow. He took a cushion lying at his hip to cover up his erection before Serenity could see.

     "So how did it happen?" she asked.

     "The way so many things like that happen. I was with a couple of friends, and, well, a bunch of stuff happened, and that was it."

     "You have friends at the college?"

     "A few of them. I didn't know that until today, though. All childhood friends. Good times."

     "Well -"

     "Uh, listen Serenity. Could you hold on just one minute," he said, getting up and holding up a finger at her, the cushion, still concealing his arousal. "Thatta girl." He began rushing out of the room.

     "Bathroom?" she called to him as he was just stepping out the door.

     "Right-o. Really need to take a strong piss," he gasped shakily.

     Yugi kept his word in one way or another; it took only one minute of masturbation to get his cum into the toilet. Of course, he experienced the regular post-ejaculation sensations that most men undergo, and he made a quick "ah" sound, much like a woman would make if her supposedly impotent husband suddenly grabbed her breasts from behind, before he fell over, clenching the shower curtain and taking it down with him. For three minutes, he sat against the side of the bathtub, his legs splayed on the foot towel beneath, the shower curtain in his hands. 

     "Shit," he said, as he looked at the torn ring-holes of the curtain in his hand. "Grandpa's gonna have my head for this. Damn."

     The bathroom door opened, suddenly, with Serenity peering in. "Yugi?"

     "Shit!" he exclaimed, remembering. "Shit, Serenity!" he cried, as he dove for the toilet handle. He sighed when he heard the sound of the toilet flushing, and leaned against the tub once more.

     "Were you throwing up or something?" she asked worriedly before her expression changed to exercise some proper manners. "Geez, I'm sorry. It's just…I thought I heard you make some kind of noise, and when you didn't come back, I…Well…look at yourself! You're drunk! What am I supposed to do!?"

     "Nothing. It's okay, Serenity," he shook his head. When she didn't look convinced, he shook his arm at her, saying, "No, no, c'mon. I'm all right. Here, take my arm…I need some help getting up…there, that's it. Thatta girl. Thank you. You're a good girl."

     "Yugi," she moaned between her fingers. It was too much.

     "No, no, no, no…don't do that. Don't cry. Don't…okay, you're getting it. It's okay. C'mon, we're gonna go back to the room and everything's gonna be okay."

     "Okay," she choked.

     "Don't cry on me, Serenity," he said in a pressing tone, as she helped him walk into the hallway. "Yes, keep going. That's it. Help your _sempai_ get back to his room."

     She giggled, and he smiled. Thank God, he thought.

     "There, good girl. You can let me go now," he said after they got back into his room. Once he saw that she was properly tucked in on her end, he lay down on his bed.

     "I'm sorry, Yugi."

     He laughed. "You're sorry! I'm the one who should be sorry, coming home late and waking you up."

     "Yes, but I've caused a lot of trouble for you, already."

     "Forget about it," he said.

     "But I -"

     "God, I love you, you know that," he said playfully. "You're so cute-ass and stuff. Damn!"

     "Um…okay," she mumbled. "Don't be retarded, Yugi."

     "No, no, Serenity. Retarded is if I say, 'God, would I love to…"

     Serenity frowned, when he said the word again.

     "…but, seriously, Serenity. You're all right."

     "Serenity?" he asked after a moment of silence.

     She wouldn't answer him after that. 


	8. Yami's Dream Part I

Chapter 7

Yami

     There was this dream I had during that long sleep. It went like this: I was walking in a dark hallway made of stone. Why, I do not know. I was just there, walking in a direction toward something that I didn't know about or even cared. A sound from behind had me on guard in no time, and I whirled around to see who or what it was. A woman…

     I knew who it was, even though the lights were dim and her face was turned the other way. Wind flew in from the direction that the both of us were staring down into. It made the pale white fabric of her dress rise and fall gracefully against her thighs. I took a step forward, as she lifted a hand to her hair, so that she could see well. She looked up, then turned her head slowly. Our eyes met, and I stopped where I was.

     "Yami?" she asked in a voice that was touched by bitterness and despair.

     I had a feeling that she would be crying. It was like that the last time I saw her, and the other times. My God, she was beautiful. I had never given it much thought because I had always seen her as being a part of a unit that was her brother. Her brother stood out all the time, but she only came to life when I cared enough to give her one. It had nothing to do with like or dislike, more the fact that she was mostly elsewhere. Her brother did not want it either. Yugi couldn't have been more right when he said that the man could not trust anyone with his sister. Never. We are men, and the something that he fears is inside of us, whether we know it or not. And it was in this moment, that I was aware of my own instinct.

     _Serenity…__tell__ me what is wrong…_

      Then hands grabbed me from behind, and I struggled, but to no avail.

     "What the hell is this!?" I cried before my captor, whoever or whatever it was, sent it's foot into my ankle. When I lost my footing, it took me in it's arms for a split second, then drove it's hands to my shoulders, pushing me until my face was slammed against the floor. As it goes with dreams, I felt no pain, but a faint buzzing.

     "Yami," the voice said. "This is for your own good."

     Horrors! I thought. I knew that voice. Upon hearing it, I was seized by another spell that dreams cast upon their masters: I could barely move my body.

     "Yugi!" I said. "What's gotten into you?"

     He began dragging my body down the corridor with an ease that wasn't his own, and I strained to look behind me. I managed only an inch of movement, but it was enough to see what I wanted. Serenity was gone.

     "You're doing it again."

     "What?" I snapped, remembering my situation.

     "Joey doesn't want that," Yugi said.

     "I didn't even -"

     "You were going to."

     "And I'm telling you -"

     "Please don't try it again," he continued in a tone that hinted his superiority over me. For the first time, I hated him. "You don't think we know. That you watch her when she masturbates. That you were curious to know what she would be like in bed. That you -"

     "It's only -"

     "- took more than just a glance at her thighs moments before, congratulations!" he cut me off, yelling the last of what he wanted to say. The coldness in his voice made me sick.

     "- fantasy! Fantasy!" I cried out desperately. "It's only fantasy!"

     "What makes you think we care?"

     "Because it doesn't exist! It means nothing!" I shouted as loud as I could before I said in an impassioned gasp, "It…it means nothing."

     There was silence, and I could just feel him raising his eyebrow at my words, so I spoke once more, "I look, but do not touch. We all dream certain things that we do not fulfill. This is one of those dreams."

     "Ah, but it isn't," he said in a gentler tone, more like a father to a son who has just soiled himself. "You see, you don't know how weak you are. Something will happen."

     "Nothing will."

     "No," he shook his head. "You're wrong."

     "Fantasy, Yugi," I said firmly.

     "Yes. And that is why you need to be locked up," he said, and before I knew it, I was thrown into a hexagonal cage whose size brought me back to one of the old dressing rooms that was frequented by my step-granduncle's bastard nephews. I could have laughed, but, of course, I was furious. 

     "Farewell," he said. Then he walked off.

     What happened next was a blank that lasted what I believe to be four hours – I cannot really tell because in dreams, one has no sense of time. When the fog lifted, the bars were gone, and I was free. I stood up and went to look for a way out of this strange place made of stone. Things got stranger when I walked into one hallway. All of a sudden there was electricity, and there were lights on the ceiling and everything. The floors turned into smooth rubber cement, and the walls were mosaicked. As I pondered this mystery, a door next to me suddenly flew open. I wasn't too quick in getting out of the way, however, and my hand was struck by the knob. I backed off for a moment, and was just about ready to leave…until I saw what was behind the door.


	9. Prologue to Disaster

Chapter 8

Yugi

     In a daze, he stumbled out of bed.

     "My head – ow," he gasped, squatting on the floor.

     "Mm – Serenity's gone," he whispered to himself. He reached for the clock, singing, "What time is it?"

     10:00 A.M.

     "Hm, overslept."

     He looked about himself, and stopped when he saw the floor. Silence, then, "What the heck…?"

     Crawling on all fours, he reached out for the folded piece of paper in front of him that had his name scrolled on it. He knew something was up; his grandfather usually wrote letters like that, when it came to serious matters.

     "Probably knows about the shower curtain," he sighed, as he opened the letter…

You've really done it this time. Serenity told me everything. Do you know what you did? I'll tell you what you did. You got drunk, you ripped the shower curtain, and you know what else? You almost killed Serenity.

     "What!?" he thought with horror.

She said you woke up screaming sometime at 5. It only could have happened while I was out walking; I would've heard. Anyway, you kicked the lamp stand right at her. Thankfully, she moved just in time because she tells me the bar landed right on her pillow.

     No, he thought, glancing at his lamp for a second. Oh, my God. I…Thank God, she's okay, but…

But do you know what else happened? I can't believe you were stupid enough to leave your pocket knife on the floor with the blade out! You're lucky that she didn't get stabbed, when her leg came in contact with it because if she had, I would've whipped your sorry ass on first notice. She did, however, get cut. It's not more than what a piece of paper could have done, but it could have been worse.

I'm leaving in a few minutes. Oh, you're lucky I have a busy schedule today, but when I get back, your ass is mine.

     Yugi saw his grandfather's old brown-leathered St. Lawrence buckle, and shuddered at the thought.

                                                     You better apologize to Serenity. You're the luckiest fool in the world right

now. The girl's so sensitive. She even said she deserved what she got! She should be hating you right now.

     The letter ended there. No sooner than he had finished it, he was already out the door.

Serenity

     The garden looked very spaced in for Serenity that morning. Beneath her bare feet, the grass felt soft and gentle against her flesh. It was the only thing that seemed to welcome her presence. Everything else seemed to be inviting her to leave, just waiting for her to run home sobbing to her mother. She wanted to cry, but she kept it in. Instead, she focused on the kindness of the grass, stroking the tips of the smooth green blades, so unlike the jagged edges of the grass back home.

     She remembered waking up that morning, just staring at the ceiling, a sweet moment lingering by. There was peace for once, until she was jolted by the sound of something abrupt. Then there was the screaming. She turned just in time to see Yugi twist over, his foot swinging out at the aluminum lamp stand behind the head of his bed. Time unfolded in an agonizingly slow pace when the stand gave in to the beating. There was Yugi, an annoyed expression on his face. The shade of metal grit beginning its descent. White fabric and a wild display of hair in her face. Pushing down and away, the loose threads of the blanket below scratching at her skin. A sensation in her hair, as if some delinquent child was pulling at it. Looking up as best as she could to find the bar weighing heavily down on her hair and pillow. Freeing herself, then backing away.

     She remembered the sting of some unseen object at her thigh, and saw that she had been cut by the unsheathed blade of a Swiss army knife. 

     It served her right, she thought. If she had been looking, it wouldn't have happened.

     "No."

     "Mr. Moto?" she asked.

     "Don't blame yourself like that," he said. "In the first place, that knife shouldn't have been there. And, second, the blade should've been sheathed."

     "But I didn't even look."

     "It doesn't matter. Oh, thank heavens, you didn't get anything bad. For all we know, you could be bleeding all over the place by now."

     He took a bandage, then, and placed it right on the cut.

     She blushed at the closeness, and the feel of his skin, when it grazed her thigh.

     "Oh, wait," he muttered in an embarrassed voice. "I should've let you do that."

     She laughed. When he got up suddenly, she felt disappointed.

     "I'll be going in a minute," he said. "Yugi's going to get what's coming to him. I'll make sure he knows about it."

     As he was just about to leave for the kitchen, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

     "Yes," she said.

     "Hm," he nodded, then left.

     She wanted to follow him, but she remained on the sofa, feeling a sense of loss and futility.

Serenity and Yugi

     "Serenity!" Yugi called out, after taking a few glances into the kitchen and living room. "Serenity!"

     The front yard was bare as always, and Yugi returned to the living room, discouraged.

     "Sere…" he balked when he saw her, then mumbled the last of her name, "…ni…ty."

      The glass door was pushed aside, and he entered the backyard, stopping behind Serenity, who was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. Looking at her made him feel ashamed of himself, and, for a moment, he was robbed of words. When he finally knew what he was there for, Serenity spoke, still facing the other direction, breaking his train of thought.

     "You always used to be…predictable. That sort of thing. You were always this good, model citizen, much different from Joey. Yeah, I say he's this great guy and all, but I know what he's like sometimes. Opposite of you, somehow. At least I thought so, anyway. Seeing you that way was…I always used to think that not everyone's as bad as they say. Innocence and everything."

     She sighed, "Shows how much I know. I've been so sheltered all my life. So unsure which life is better, who is good, and who is bad. That's why I hate Mother so much. Everything's so messed up."

     Silence ensued. Yugi stared at her, wondering what she meant. He remembered again, and inwardly slapping himself, he said hastily, "Serenity, I'm very sorry. I don't know what's up with me. All this stuff about acceptance and all, I mean – God damn hell to heaven – it gets me every time. If there's anything I can d –"  

     "There's nothing you can do," she said. Placing her face in her hands, she continued, "Please, just go away. This isn't about you, it's about me."

     "No, it's not," he said. "You think it's your fault, don't you? Let me tell you, okay. I came home, and I was trashed. I. Me. I was the one who knocked the lamp at you. I was the one who left the knife out. You're getting all this?"

     "Please shut up, Yugi," she muttered.

     "Serenity!"

     "No, please. It's not what you think. I'm…I mean…Oh, I don't know," she whined, balling up.

     "Okay, that does it," he said. "Come on, get up. We're going." He took her arm.

     "Yugi, no," she resisted.

     "No, we're going," he said, as he tried to get her other arm. "We're going to have fun. None of this stupid soap opera crap. Get up."

      "Yugi, stop it," she moaned, pushing his hand away, but to no avail.

     "Ah, got your other arm now. So get up."

     "No."

     "Don't force me, Serenity. We're going because it's obvious that I'm insane, and you're emotionally disturbed."

     "Ah!" she gasped, as he pulled her up a bit too rough. "No, I don't want to," she said, struggling with less vigor at that point.

     "Come on," he said, as he dragged her into the house. 


End file.
